Talk:Miles-Maya Relationship/@comment-25320855-20140412204509
Why Matlingsworth is beautiful and such an amazing pairing: 1. "I love you, Maya" "I love you too. A lot." This was such a pivotal point in their relationship and this scene was simply beautiful. Miles had most likely been involved in a lot of meaningless relationships prior to meeting Maya. A lot of the girls he had dated were probably only interested in him because of his wealth. Maya is the first girl that he has had true feelings for. There is no doubt in my mind that when he said those three words, he meant it with every fibre of his being. He truly does love Maya. It's also a pretty big deal that Maya said it back. Not only that, she expressed just how much she cares for him as well. I'm so glad that Maya has been able to find love again, after the pain she went through when Cam died. 2. Miles loves Maya so much, that he would literally do anything for her. This is perfectly demonstrated during this "love triangle" with Zig. Miles has every reason to hate Zig and want absolutely nothing to do with him. But, he sees that Maya wants Zig in her life, so he is willing to at least play nice and put his own opinion of Zig to the side. I think the most prominent example is when Miles goes out to the greenhouse to retrieve Zig for Maya. His intention was not to start anything with him, he simply was trying to make Maya happy. Miles immediately jumps to Maya's defense when Zig refers to her as sloppy seconds. This just proves that he cares about her so much, that he will not hesitate to defend her honor and he will always protect her, whether it's dressing in a ridiculous costume in order to help her feel less embarrassed or helping her when she is distressed. He treats her like the queen she is. 3. They are comfortable with each other and there is mutual respect The skinny dipping scene is a prime example of this. The fact that Maya was willing to expose herself to him in a way that she has never done with a boy speaks volumes. She trusts him. I would also like to point out how Miles acted in this situation, his eyes NEVER left her face. Let's face it, he's a fifteen year-old boy, so you know he was dying to take a peek. But, he respects her enough to not push it and he didn't make her uncomfortable. They are also comfortable with each other enough to bring up issues that they don't usually like to discuss. The fact that Miles opened up to her about his family life is very telling, they really do trust each other. 4. They have so much chemistry! My god, just the way that they look at each other is simply amazing. Miles looks at her like she is the most amazing girl he's ever laid eyes on. He is completely mesmerized by her beauty and she leaves him in awe. Maya just absolutely lights up around him. You can tell just how happy he makes her, simply by being in her presence. I just love them so much!